Airplanes
by InTheDark34
Summary: Evan makes a wish on an airplane. His wish comes true. *SLASH* Song-fic Evan/Jack


**Title**: Airplanes

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Evan/Jack

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE, the people mentioned, or the song 'Airplanes' by B.O.B and Haley Williams. Just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,680

**Summary: **Evan makes a wish on an airplane. His wish comes true.

It was 9 o' clock at night as a 17 year old Evan Bourne looks out from the window of his tree house. He was staring at the sky waiting eagerly to see his first shooting star. The news said on the television he watched earlier stated that his location was near enough to see the shower. Right now the sky was barren and dark, but the fact would never deter the teenager as he waited patiently for it to happen.

Evan was taken out of his reverie when a series of knocks hit the wooden door leading up to the tree house. As Evan opened the door he was greeted by the smiling face of his best friend Jake Hager.

"Hey Evan" Jack said "did I miss anything?"

"Hey Jake, not yet, but it will be" Evan said determinedly.

Evan and Jake became best friends since the 10th grade in _RAW_ Highschool. Evan was constantly being bullied during his 9th grade year by Mike Mizanin due to his short height and him being a nerd. He could have been bullied even further to his tenth year, but that's when Jake moved next door to him from his hometown of Perry, Oklahoma. Mike bullied Evan once; he got paid with a fist to the jaw. Since then no one even dared to hurt Evan again, fearing that they too might get hit by the 6ft 5in, blond giant. Now, it was the beginning of their senior year as the two best friends wait to see the wonders of space.

3 hours later…

"Evan don't you think it's…" Jack yawned "getting late?"

"But Jake, we haven't seen the shooting stars yet" Evan pouted.

"Okay, Okay… but only for a little while, then I have to go home. All right?" Jack asked.

Evan nodded in agreement as he stared at the sky, desperate to see the shooting stars.

45 minutes later…

Jack sighed tiredly "Come on Evan I have to go home now".

Evan sighed as well. "Okay… bye Jake" Evan said sadly.

"Bye"

As Evan looked back at the window as he saw twinkling bright lights in the sky.

"Jake! Jake! The shooting star, it's here!" Evan yelled enthusiastically.

"Ow! It's there now, already?" Jack asked as he hit his head against the floor of the tree house as he quickly joined Evan's side at the window, excited to finally see the shooting star.

"Uh, Evan"

"Yeah, Jack"

"Where's the shooting star?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Its right there" Evan said as he pointed at the sky "see?"

Jack squinted his eyes in concentration "That's not a shooting star Evan, that's an airplane".

"Evan…?" Jack asked worriedly.

When Jack turned to Evan he saw him crying. "Oh Evan. Come here" Jack said as he pulled Evan into his arms for a hug.

"What's wrong Evan?" The blonde asked as he rubbed Evans back, concern for his friend showing in his blue eyes.

"I-I... I wanted to make a wish on the shooting star" The brunette whimpered.

Evan had a secret, a secret that not even Jack knows about. He was gay and he was in love with his best friend; Jake Hager. But Evan was afraid of telling Jack that he was gay, afraid of losing their friendship and getting hurt again in school by Mike. That's why when Evan heard about the shooting stars coming out he was excited to get his wish come true.

"A wish?" Jack asked softly, Evan nodded.

Jack, thinking on the bright side, got an idea "The airplane".

"What?"

Jack turned back towards Evan "You can make your wish on the airplane. Okay?"

Evan sighed "Okay…" As he joined Jakes side near the window.

They both stared at the airplane going across the dark sky as its sonic boom was the only sound in the night.

"Make your wish Evan" Jack whispered.

Evan closed his eyes as he made his wish 'I wish that Jake Hager would love me more than a best friend' Evan thought with hope.

As Evan opened his eyes, Jack popped a question "What did you wish for?" Jack asked curiously.

"Jack!" Evan said incredulously "you know you're not suppose to tell anybody the wish you made, or it won't come true"

'And if I did, we'll never be friends again' Evan thought sadly.

Jack snorted, not buying the excuse "Please, that's only for birthday wishes, and you know it."

Evan was trying to think of a way to change the subject when he suddenly got an idea. 'Well I hope this works' Evan thought nervously as he playfully tackled Jack to the floor. They both laughed as they wrestled in the tree house, but in the end Evan was easily pinned to the floor, hands above his head with Jack on top of him.

"Nice try" Jack panted, as he saw through Evans plan to distract him. "Come on Evan you can tell me"

Evan turned his head away towards the side, sadness in his brown eyes "I can't…" Evan said sorrowfully.

The blond used his right hand to move Evans face towards him "We're best friends Evan, you can trust me" Jack said, sincerely.

Evan bit his lip in contemplation 'Well… I might as well as tell him, if I don't Jake might think I don't trust him enough… besides my wish could possibly work' Evan thought hopefully.

"Okay I'll tell you" the brunette said.

Jack smiled in victory as he waited for Evan to say what he wished for.

Evan said his wish so quietly and fast that Jake can't even hear what he was saying "Um Evan, I can't hear you" Jack said.

Evan couldn't take it anymore.

"I wished that you could love me as more than a friend okay!" Evan yelled at him "I love you more than a friend should love the other… I'm in love with you Jake…"

Evan slowly cried as he stared at the blonds blue eyes as he sees the different mix of emotions running through them. Evan closed his eyes as he tried to pull away from Jacks grip on his hands.

"I'm sorry Jake. I-I I promise I won't do anything pervy to you and we can stay friends and ignore that just happened, just please don't hurt me, please…" Evan whispered as he sobbed quietly.

"Shut up, Evan" Jack said quietly.

Evan tightly closed his eyes as he waited to get hit. But what happens was totally unexpected.

Jack kissed Evan.

When the blond stopped kissing the brunette, Evan opened his eyes as he stared widely at the other boy.

Jack smiled widely at Evan "I love you too".

Evan's heart was pumping so wildly he feared that it might burst out of his chest.

"You do?" The brunette asked incredulously, as he stared at his smiling best friend.

Jack nodded.

"Hey Jake, can I ask you a question" Evan said nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" As Jack wiped away Evans tears from his face.

"C-can I kiss you?" Evan asked as he blushed.

Jack bit his lip and nodded as a blush appeared on the blonds face.

Evan slowly got out of Jacks grip as he put a hand on the blonds cheek, caressing it, before bringing his head closer to his as he kissed the other boy. Jack lightly traced Evans lips with his tongue, as if asking permission for entrance. Evan lets him, as Jack in turn grasps Evan from the back of his head as he made the kiss deeper making Evan moan in the process.

They both stopped kissing to breathe again as they stared at each other.

"I love you, Evan" Jack smiled

"I love you too, Jake" Evan smiled back. As he thought about his wish that came true.

Both boys were so distracted for their love for one another that they missed something important. The most beautiful shooting star shower ever as it flash through the dark night sky, but neither one of the boys cared.

Since they now have each other to love… forever and always.

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

**A/N: **First try on a song fic and a new pairing, so what do you think? Like it, hate it? Oh, don't forget read & review, it makes me feel special :D


End file.
